Tenetur in Carceribus Caliginosi Huius Aeris
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: No confrontation is harder, than a fight between a father and his daughter, blood or not. Set during A Lightsaber's Cry.


**So, I know you're all patiently waiting for me to update my other stories, but at the moment my mind is giving me brick walls for the fight scenes. Please be patient with me, they will come out of hiatus.**

 **On the other hand, I hope you enjoy this story. Now, the title is in Latin, so have a go at translating it, though the translation is hidden in there.**

 **Note: I don't own the cover photo of this story. It belongs to KaelaCroftArts on _DeviantArt_ and is used with her permission. Credit for the picture goes to her.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _"Nothing is easier than to denounce the evildoer;_

 _nothing is more difficult than to understand him."_

\- Fyodor Dostoevsky

* * *

Legend:

 _Italics/Underline = Scene & Year Change_

 _Italics = Thoughts/Another Person's Words_

* * *

 _Year: 19 BBY…_

Canon: _Battle of the Heroes; Star War - Revenge of the Sith_

( _Scene: Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Turncoat Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, renamed Darth Véurr by her new Master: Darth Sidious, walked back inside the room containing the desecrated droid guards and the bodies of the now dead leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They were no longer required by her Master, now made Emperor of the first Galactic Empire, that has risen from the ashes of a dying democratic Republic. The Senate was foolish and corrupt, nothing happened in there except for a battlefield of words between the representatives of different planets. To Darth Véurr, she believes an empire is a better way to go for the future, the power in the hands of one person is much better than in the hands of many. She told herself continuously that she is doing all this for the family that have still yet to officially adopt her, but treat her as if she is their daughter. Ahsoka is doing this for Padmé, who is pregnant; she believes that she is carrying a boy, Anakin, whom she sees more as a father than Master, thinks it's a girl. In her mind, Ahsoka has her bets on twins and once everything calms down, once the Empire has been fully established, she will find Rex (CT-7567) and they can be together, properly, happy. The young Sith Lady knew she was a fool for pushing away the brave and stubborn Captain of the 501st, they are often known as The Boys in Blue. When all that is done, she will have everything she ever wanted, things the Jedi Order would have denied her of: a family, being an older sister, a lover, have a family of her own. Tano does not regret joining the Dark Side to achieve those things, it has given her the strength to carry out the goals to gain her own, goals which included slaughtering all the Jedi inside the temple, Younglings too, to get what she wanted. Funny thing is, she felt alive killing every single one of them. She took great joy when her green lightsaber struck deep into Jedi Padawan Axel, obviously she never forgave him for the way he treated Six (CT-6666). She revelled in the fear shown in the eyes of the Padawans she accompanied with during The Gathering; Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Gungi, Ganodi and Byph; she saw the fear in Jedi Padawan Caleb Dume's eyes when she killed Master Depa Billaba, even the look on her former friend's face: Jedi Knight Barriss Offee, was so satisfying. Curious how their friendship became strained because of their conflicting opinions, Ahsoka was close to breaking off their friendship, yet Barriss sought to hold onto whatever remains there were, willing to hold onto nothing but shards, she wasn't ready to move on. The seventeen year old Togruta could see her old friend was beginning to go deeper into the Order's outdated and rigid code, whereas she was straying away from it. The young Jedi Knight believed fighting was the only way to beat back the Separatists and win the war, she saw herself as a warrior of the old Jedi Order, of the Old Republic all those thousands of years ago. Revan was her favourite figure head of the Jedi Order from four-thousand years ago, he has an… interesting story.

They told her she was protecting the Republic, ensuring its survival and strength by pushing back the Separatists; that she was a war hero just like Anakin Skywalker. How naïve and blind she was to the true aims that the Order sought, they are no better than the power hungry and corrupt Senators; her so-called family did not want peace, they wanted power and they boldly overstepped their lines when they attempted to kill the Supreme Chancellor, turned Emperor without trial. The High Jedi Council are no better, they were the ones who attacked her Master. Master Mace Windu never liked Anakin, he was wary of her, same can be said for Master Tiin. Master Ti, Plo and Kenobi were the only ones who saw no bad deed in her, perhaps Master Yoda too, to a degree; but… up till now, he changed. Whenever Ahsoka was around him, he was… on edge or on guard, she was slowly losing his trust. Her own knighting was a fight, some of the members disagreed in letting her do the trials, Anakin believed she was ready, Shaak and Obi-wan too, but to her shock, Master Plo agreed with Windu that she wasn't ready. If it weren't for Anakin, she wouldn't be a Knight at all, they would have banned her for an unknown amount of time from facing the Jedi Knight Trials. What did they want her to do? Remain a Padawan for the rest of her life? Eventually, when they let her be knighted, they forbade her from raising her rank to General within the Grand Army of the Republic; it was why she was only addressed as Lieutenant General Tano. They would not let Ahsoka leave Anakin's side to lead her own battalion of Clone Troopers, it pissed her off, she vented about it with Anakin, Padmé, Rex, even Six; and they were afraid, the Council members. They were afraid of her, afraid of her power, afraid because she was becoming too much like Anakin. The Council hoped she could curb his wild ways and help him let go of attachments, instead she ended up doing the complete opposite. She was just as wild and reckless as him, though in a roundabout away, they calmed each other down, had a similar thought pattern as him and because of that, they got closer to each other. Ahsoka and Anakin became more than just Master and Padawan Learner, they became brother and sister, which became even more; she saw Anakin for who he truly was, behind the title Hero With No Fear, it then stepped into familial boundaries when Anakin told her about his secret marriage to the Senator of Naboo: Padmé Amidala. When Padmé got close to Ahsoka too, she looked up to her as a mother, as well as a mentor, teaching her the cut throat world of politics and Anakin was a father to her. To them, she was their daughter. Ahsoka doesn't know much about her biological parents, she resents the Order for taking her from them, hardly remembers her father; thanks to Plo Koon, he at least told her the name of her biological father: Azure Tano, he was the Chief of a Togrutan tribe. There was nothing to go on finding or figuring out at least the name of her mother, it was like she didn't want to be found. Ahsoka felt her mother just got up and left her in the care of this Azure Tano, who then gave her up to the Jedi at three years old. Funnily, Anakin and Padmé promised when the war finished that they would help her find her biological parents, it was the least they could do as… well… unofficial adopted parents. The three of them would have done the adoption process of Ahsoka Tano, but they were too busy and war can make legalising things difficult, especially when there was an influx of refugees.

Despite all that, the hardship of being away from her surrogate mother for months at a time and Anakin being gone when she is not required for a mission, Ahsoka found a family, a family she always longed for. That family will get even bigger once Padmé goes into labour and she has Rex by her side, they can all live in peace. She will keep them all safe, just because her Sith name means Dark Protector, it does not make her evil. Sure, she had to spill blood, but Ahsoka would do anything to ensure the safety of her family; Anakin, Padmé, Rex and even Obi-wan if he opens his eyes; they are her own group, her pack and family. She will go to the ends of the universe to protect them, protect them as fiercely as she tried to protect her own men of the 501st. That protectiveness earned her the right among the Clone Troopers to be called vod (brother/sister), vod'ika (little brother/sister) and when a batch of Shinnies come in or transfer, she's an ori'vod (older brother/sister). They often like to tease her too, knowing her heritage on Shili, of course the new Shinnies hear tales about her kind hunting the vicious Akul and that's what she is towards her enemies, baptising her nickname The Jedi Akul. Rex even goes along with it and Anakin laughs, while in battle when their men yell out: ' _RELEASE THE AKUL_ '! Throughout all those hardships, they were so close, the Clone Troopers were another large family for her to look out for. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken when she heard the command console come to life, the beeping indicating a ship is approaching, Ahsoka looked at the screen, seeing it was a Nabooian transport ship. While she has studied plenty of transport ships belonging to Naboo, the shape of this ship was familiar to her and she knew one person who flies that ship. Its sleek design is unmistakable. Pulling her hood down, Ahsoka rushed out of the room to meet the occupant outside, as they landed the ship.

The automatic doors opened, allowing Ahsoka to run out, seeing the ramp of the sleek, silver transport ship open. The occupant, the pilot coming out to greet her was her surrogate mother Padmé. The Togruta thought her mother must be crazy coming here if it was to simply find or check on her, inhaling the ash of this fiery planet might cause damage to the unborn child she bears, especially to the development of its lungs. The two women gently collided with each other, locking in a hug, as if a mother was hugging her child and not wishing to let go. Padmé let go of her grip and stared at Ahsoka.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked first. She could feel the unbalanced wave of emotions coming from Padmé and it was equally visible on her face. Whatever it was, it is stressing Padmé and Ahsoka knew stress wasn't good during pregnancy, now that she's only five weeks away from labour.

"I came to find you… well… you told me you were here but…" The Jedi Knight frowned upon her surrogate mother's hesitation. The muscles in her body were slightly tightening themselves, even though she was trying to force herself to relax. Padmé spoke again. "I- I was told terrible things you have done!" Padmé almost expected a reaction from Ahsoka. The things Anakin, her husband and Obi-wan told her, she could not believe it, she wanted to deny it. Padmé saw Ahsoka as a daughter and there was no way, she could cause harm to anyone, let alone murder in cold blood! With no other options when the two left her apartment, after lying to them, saying she did not know where the Knight was, she had to go to Mustafar and confront Ahsoka; any mother would do such action when faced with the dilemma that their child has committed an atrocious act of murder and violence. Surprisingly, Ahsoka made no emotion, just… stoic and the way she was staring at her, her blue eyes weren't dulled, they just looked… cold and calculating, as if they were made of ice. She was silently judging her.

"What things?" Her voice was a little clipped, but it was clear Ahsoka wanted to hear the things Padmé was told.

"That you… that you went to the Jedi Temple with the 501st and…" Padmé was hesitating again and that wasn't good. Taking a deep breath, she revealed what she knew. "You killed the Jedi inside! The Padawans, Knights and Masters, but… Ahsoka, you killed Younglings! They were only children!" How can the senator trust the Togruta being near her own child if murdered the children in the temple?

"Who told you?" The Togruta questioned. Padmé held her tongue, she wasn't sure if she should reveal it was the two people closest to her, she would be most hurt by Anakin, the man she looked up to as a father. Actually Ahsoka saw him as a surrogate father, then Obi-wan is literally a grandfather or an uncle to the young Jedi Knight. He was a source of wisdom and logical advice, the level-headed member of the family. If she tells her, Ahsoka would be devastated and it will practically destroy the bond they created over the years of The Clone Wars. Padmé knows Togrutas are a social species, form attachments easily and they do not take betrayal kindly, especially betrayal from within their own. Ahsoka's patience was beginning to dwindle. "Who told you, Padmé!?" She repeated, only saying it in a much sharper tone. She has to tell her, perhaps she might get away with revealing one name, not Anakin's, Obi-wan would understand.

"Obi-wan." She answered. "Obi-wan told me." Ahsoka breathed some kind of sigh of relief, as if she expected to hear Anakin's name. Her stance loosened up. She kind of figured Obi-wan would not accept the new regime, or her new path, as much as she would like to have him by her side… he's a traitor now. The only people she can trust are her surrogate parents, Rex, and her friend Six. They are the only people she needs in this Empire. Palpatine was just the platform she needed to achieve her goals, but alas; he is her Master to train her in the ways of the Sith.

"I'm not surprised. I will have to report that to Emperor Palpatine and ensure the traitor is either captured or dead." Her hand fidgeted her lightsaber hilts, it sort of became a habit when she is in her thinking zone. Padmé on the other hand, was internally flabbergasted at what she was hearing. Is Ahsoka serious in turning in Obi-wan or giving the order to have him dead!? Is she deeming him a traitor!? "I'll contact Commander Cody of the 212th to confirm. Now, let's head back to Coruscant, my fighter is just there. I'll follow." Ahsoka didn't make a step when Padmé blurted out one more fact she learned and it was one she hated, one that brought her the most sense of denial.

"Kenobi also said you turned to the Dark Side." Her jaw tightened, her teeth almost grinding when Ahsoka turned to her slowly. Including the montrals, the Togruta was tall, slightly taller than Padmé, but whatever wave of aura she was giving off, it made the senator feel… cold, maybe even scared, scared of her own daughter. She felt small around her.

"And what if I have? I did all this for you, for Anakin… for Rex. I did it for the baby, my little brother or sister!" Ahsoka began to pace, getting agitated and it was the last thing Padmé needed. "I have actually grown stronger, stronger than I was before. I have enough power to even overthrow the Emperor!" It was like a lightbulb lit up in Ahsoka's mind, a mind in Padmé's opinion that was utterly deranged. Is she standing before Ahsoka? Or is she someone else? "We can then rule the galaxy together! Myself, you, Anakin and we can make things the way we want them to be!" What Padmé was listening to was the plans of a crazed person, the Ahsoka she knew would not say such things, it's ludicrous! In the Senate, Padmé fought for a better Republic, she has no intention of ruling an Empire, she is no Empress and Anakin is no Emperor; they stand by democracy. She would have gladly taken position as Supreme Chancellor, but Emperess? Certainly not. Padmé began to step back from Ahsoka, such steps seemed to hurt Ahsoka, as her eyes looked sad, feeling betrayed, which Padmé had done. She turned away from this person who looks like Ahsoka and sounds like Ahsoka, but it's not her. She is someone else.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-wan was right! You've changed!" Her voice grew softer, but it still held disbelief in her tone. Ahsoka scoffed as her pacing began again and this time, it was the pacing of a predator. Padmé felt like she was being circled by a predator, it's no wonder Anakin compares her to an Akul. It is an all too fitting comparison.

"Oh, now I see how it is. Obi-wan filled your head, with all these lies, no doubt the classic Jedi Mind Trick shit.",

"He did not do a such thing!" The senator argued, Obi-wan would never stoop so low. He would never trick her to alter her thoughts, but Ahsoka paid no heed and carried on her rant.

"You're trying to convince me to let go of this path." Growled Ahsoka, her surrogate mother swore she saw the Togruta's sapphire-blue eyes flash a horrible yellow-gold. The tell tale sign of a Sith. "Let me remind you, I'm doing it for all of us! You make it out that I have committed a crime, Padmé! The Jedi have betrayed me, so don't you dare turn against me! I have no one else!" That was when the tears flowed down Padmé's cheeks. She figured from that sentence, the person she saw as a daughter is gone, she's not Ahsoka Tano. How could Tano call her actions a crime, when she has betrayed and destroyed the entire foundations of the Republic? She took two steps back from the traitorous Jedi Knight that sent the Republic crumbling. Padmé felt her heart breaking for the person she once cared for.

"I don't know you anymore. Ahsoka, I may only be a surrogate mother, but all the same… you're breaking my heart." Senator Amidala controlled herself to allow her to speak more. "You're going down a path I can't follow.",

"Because of Obi-wan." She snarled slightly,

"Because of what you have done!" Yelled Padmé, "What you plan to do!" Ahsoka then sensed something, she looked up at her mother's ship. Standing on the ramp, the Jedi who was supposed to be slain by his own battalion. Commander Cody failed! He should have been more vigilant and he worked close to Kenobi! Yet… he wasn't the only one, beside him was… no! Thoughts ran through Ahsoka's mind, how did they know she would be here? It didn't look like she was tracked but unless… Padmé had this orchestrated. This whole thing was planned amongst the three of them. They conspired against her. Ahsoka clenched her fist, her anger rising to new levels. "You're my daughter, Ahsoka! I love you!" Ahsoka had it with the lies, done with being played by those she thought cared about her.

"LIAR!" She roared. Padmé turned in surprise, seeing Anakin and Obi-wan, they must have stowed away on her ship. She didn't mean to bring them, she wouldn't have intention to hurt the young adult Togruta, she just wanted to talk. Now, she has quickly figured out since Anakin was with Obi-wan, he is a traitor too, just like she is. In her eyes, they all betrayed her and it seems like those Ahsoka saw to be worthy of her inner circle, is now crumbling to dust. "Go! Go with them! You brought them here to kill me!" Without thinking, Ahsoka raised her hand in the shape of a claw, causing Padmé to hold her throat, feeling it constrict. She is Force Choking her, in her blind anger and too blind to see it is endangering the baby. From the ramp, Anakin couldn't believe what he was seeing, Ahsoka was hurting Padmé! Never in a million years, would he imagine witnessing such a thing. He wished he was with Master Yoda fighting Darth Sidious, it's his fault that Ahsoka turned, but Yoda insisted on facing the Chancellor alone. Unable to bear seeing Padmé having her life choked out in front of him, he spoke out, rushing down the ramp.

"Let her go, Ahsoka!" The person he called Snips refused to release her. Anakin had to be more firm. "Let. Her. Go!" He repeated, punctuating each word. Ahsoka did so, releasing Padmé from her grip and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. She stepped away from Padmé, not looking at Anakin, but staring furiously at Obi-wan. Anakin knelt down to check his wife, he sighed in relief when he felt a pulse, but he was worried about their child. In Ahsoka's mind, there might be a chance Anakin hasn't completely turned against her, though she feels Kenobi turned him too; but Obi-wan, he has to pay and it will cost him his life. If Commander Cody and his brothers could not kill their Jedi General, then she will do the deed. It's all Kenobi's fault! He turned the few people she saw as family against her! She would not be surprised if he turned Rex against her too, leaving only one person loyal to her: Six.

"You turned them against me!" She shouted accusingly, yet Obi-wan remained calm.

"You have done that yourself." He countered. The two began to circle, as Anakin stayed beside Padmé, unsure what to do. He knows a physical confrontation between lightsabers will break out and soon.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-wan. I finally see through the lies of the Jedi and I know the truth!" At this stage, Anakin and Obi-wan see Ahsoka has completely lost it or is delusional. Has the Chancellor, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious twisted her mind that much? She has fallen right into the hands of his manipulations. "I have brought peace, freedom and security to our new Empire." Anakin had enough, he knew his former Padawan is gone, she has been consumed and destroyed. Ahsoka, his Snips is gone, they are facing Darth Véurr. It is exactly what Yoda told after they reclaimed the Jedi Temple.

"Our new Empire!?" Anakin said to her, bewildered. "Ahsoka, our allegiance is to the DEMOCRACY!" Hearing the last five words was all Véurr needed to confirm that the man she saw as a father has completely turned his back on her. The tension between the three began to build, the pressure almost matching that of the volcanoes of Mustafar.

"If you are not with me, then you are my enemy." She replied, "I will kill you." Obi-wan threw off his cloak and unclipped his lightsaber, holding it in his right hand and answered her back, as she took off her own cloak. He knew verbal negotiations will not work, Ahsoka is too far gone, as she has openly threatened to kill them. It wasn't a threat, it will become an action and she will carry it through.

"Only a Sith deals in absolute. I will do what I must." A clear indication that he will kill her if it meant restoring the Republic.

"You will try." She warned, followed by a low, predatory growl. With her back turned, she heard Kenobi activate his blue-bladed lightsaber. In return, she backflipped towards him, igniting her green lightsaber drenched in bloodshed, she didn't bother with her Shoto for now. The two sabres collided, it was a display of fast swings since both Knights are trained in Form IV: Ataru, though Obi-wan falls back more on Form III: Soresu, but in this situation, he needs to use Form IV to match Ahsoka. The two held in a brief lock, before Kenobi managed to push Ahsoka back, they were slowly heading back inside the control room, Anakin could do nothing but watch, as Ahoska let out a hard kick into Kenobi's sternum, but thankfully recovered quickly by doing a backflip. Slowly but surely, the two Jedi vanished from his gaze as the doors shut. Anakin lifted Padmé into his arms and brought her inside the ship, she was still unconscious, but she will be okay for now. His mind was racing, as fast as a pod racer. How could Ahsoka let this happen? How could she hurt Padmé? Why did she fall for Palpatine's manipulations so easily? Why did the Sith Lord target his former Padawan? Why couldn't he stop it? He should have stayed. Then… Anakin knew what he must do, he has to be the one to face Ahsoka. This is his battle, he was her Master, this fight is between him and her. Pulling off his cloak, he laid it over Padmé to keep her warm and promised her that he will be back. Kissing her forehead, he told R2 to keep an eye on her, and he raced down the ramp to catch up with Obi-wan and Ahsoka; he prays to the Force she hasn't killed his brother already.

 _With Ahsoka and Obi-wan…_

Obi-wan was glad he was using Ataru for this fight, even though he's a renowned master for Soresu, but with the way Ahsoka is relentlessly pounding him with her lightsaber; she could certainly break through Soresu's impenetrable defence. The older Jedi Knight could feel the death in this room, he figured Anakin's former Padawan killed the Separatist leaders. She has fallen so far, he saw her as a niece, a grand daughter even and then she turns her back on everyone! Her friends, her family, the Jedi, the Republic! The Togruta became the very thing she swore she would destroy. Kenobi angled his sabre horizontally to block a vertical strike, unknowingly though, it left his defences open and he didn't see the low kick aimed for the back of his knee. Obi-wan yelped out in pain as Ahsoka's foot connected behind his kneecap, dropping his lightsaber as it deactivated and he buckled. How could he forget Anakin taught Ahsoka close quarter combat and further refined it with the finest of Clone Troopers? She trained with Commander Cody and Captain Rex, even learning from some of the ARC Troopers, Fives in particular. With him down at a lower height, Ahsoka reached out with her free left hand, clutching Kenobi hard by the neck, squeezing his trachea and cutting off his airways. She began to push him back, almost making him reach the table, as Kenobi gaged desperately for air. With whatever strength he had, Kenobi managed to kick Ahsoka over him, forcing her to let go of her weapon. Her former Grandmaster stood up, finally able to regain his breath, he never thought she had such a killer grip. Angered, Ahsoka rushed towards Obi-wan, but he knocked her down with an unrefined front kick, using the Force, he called for his sabre; for Ahsoka, she didn't have time to reach for her own standard lightsaber and instead, took out her Shoto from her belt. They activated their weapons at the same time, as Obi-wan brought down his blue sabre, colliding it with the yellow-green blade. The two clashed once more.

Anakin burst into the room, just in time to see his Master get Force Pushed back into a wall, knocking the wind out of him. He knelt beside Kenobi.

"You alright, Master?",

"You trained her too well." Kenobi grumbled, feeling his muscles ache all over.

"If circumstances were different, I would have been proud." Not many Knights can proclaim proudly they knocked down or subdued Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi, the Master of Form III, particularly for Ahsoka who is only seventeen. Anakin's face changed, "I would not be proud of this." Helping his brother up, Skywalker took his lightsaber off his belt, knowing he has to be the one to finish this fight. "Go back to the ship, look after Padmé." Obi-wan's face shifted to worry, he knows how close the two are and that could affect his fighting abilities.

"Are you sure? I know… I know you, Padmé and Ahsoka have a close bond with each other; a strong familial bond.",

"Not anymore." Replied Anakin, "Go, I'll deal with… her." Nodding, Obi-wan clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and ran back outside to Padmé's ship. He prayed that the Force will be with Anakin, for this hard fight. Ahsoka saw the interaction between Anakin and Obi-wan, it was more than enough time for her to retrieve her other lightsaber. Her weapon ignited, unleashing its green blade, she had both blades in a standard forward grip, Anakin didn't exactly break her out of the reverse grip, instead he taught her how to switch between the two; which is going to make the fight slightly difficult. Yet he was the one who taught her, he knows how she fights, just as she knows how he fights; for all Anakin knows, this is going to be a long, gruelling duel. A Master and an Apprentice. It feels like Mortis again, except this time, Ahsoka has fully embraced the Dark Side, rather than being controlled by it. This situation would be seen as a Master's worst nightmare. Neither father or daughter had anything to say, instead, they charged at each other, leaping onto the table and three lightsabers clashed with each other. Ahsoka swung both her lightsabers left and right, holding her ground and countering Anakin's strikes; she switched to Form V: Shien/Djem So. Standing in the middle of the table, the two fighters swung their lightsabers around them, only to clash them again, it was another sabre lock and as if they had telepathy, both of them pushed out their arms, to perform a Force Push; but neither side was moving, it was like two opposing magnets of opposite magnetism. When the amount of power building up became too much, it pushed them both away, landing on opposite sides, the consoles breaking their fall. Ahsoka lost grip on her Shoto, though she was quick to recover, she did not bother retrieving it; running towards Anakin and leaping over the table, the Togruta slammed her sabre onto him, but her former Master blocked it, redirecting the attack and destroying the console. Alarms filled the base, indicating the shields protecting it from the lava is now gone. That may not abode well.

Anakin backed into another corridor, which was unfortunately narrower than he thought and was forced onto the defensive. Ahsoka, however, used it to her advantage and because of her shorter height, she pressed the offensive and swinging her lightsaber causing sparks to arise from the walls. Skywalker always knew his former Padawan was an aggressive fighter, which obviously stemmed from her inborn Togrutan aggression due to her predatory nature. It was kind of clear he could not tame that aggressiveness, but he taught her how to channel it, with a little help from Master Shaak Ti; but now, along with her predatory aggression, it was also fuelled by her emotional anger and rage. It was anger towards those who turned their backs on her, those whom she deemed close to her; himself, Padmé, Obi-wan, Six and… Rex. He knew Rex had feelings for Ahsoka, while the two were more subtle, sadly they never acted on their emotions. Ahsoka pushed Rex away because she got scared, he actually gave the poor Captain a lecture on that, he swore Rex almost pissed himself and Padmé had a few words too. It was unsurprising that his wife left the brave and fearless Captain traumatised. Rex probably knows what Ahsoka has done, he probably would not want her now. Much to Anakin's relief, the corridor led to the outer perimeter of the base, he had much more room now to manoeuvre. Ahsoka's green sabre clashed with his blue blade, only to stagger when she gave him a hard backhand with her free left hand. She didn't have her Shoto, Anakin was not going to ask where it is, but that's the least of his worries, the Jedi Knight is as deadly with one lightsaber, as she is with two. He rubbed his jaw to ease the pain, as the two continued to fight on the unstable base. Then, before Anakin could raise a defence, Ahsoka let out a strong Force Push, knocking him over, as he slid along the floor. Pulling himself up, the soon-to-be father saw a beam he could jump on, it was narrow, it might hold his weight, but it will allow for a quick escape.

Backflipping, Anakin landed on the beam, Ahsoka shortly followed. Due to their combined weight, the beam bent a little, both sides did their best to keep balanced, as Skywalker let out a shaky strike that Tano deflected easily. The two found their equilibrium, they were able to strike a little faster as they shimmied across the beam. Ahsoka's enemy jumped away from her, landing on a platform and she leaped too, their lightsabers met again, as a brief flash of light was released whenever sabres clash. Pushing Anakin back, the turned Jedi Knight lashed out at him again, but this time, Anakin managed to catch her sword arm, as she did the same, the two now wrestling to overpower the other, as a large plume of lava exploded above them. Neither Anakin or Ahsoka were budging, they seemed to match each other in equal strength, then the lava rivers below them became more volatile; another plume erupted from the river, this time hailing boiling rock and molten lava drops onto them. Both knowing shelter was required, their lightsabres struck once more before taking cover, as the small lava drops landed on the large metal structure somewhat melting it. That was when more lava erupted, this one was larger than the last two waves, the lava landed on the section of the structure that connected it to the base and without the shields, this structure was going to come down into the lava river. The two Jedi Knights heard the metal creaking, becoming unstable and about to disconnect, not knowing how far the lava would go upon contact, Anakin made a run to get as high up on this falling structure as he can. Ahsoka wasn't long behind, both of them grabbing onto the ridges of the structure as it landed into the lava river and because of the size and thickness of the metal, it stayed afloat. Anakin looked down, his blue eyes staring back at Ahsoka's own, which were blue too, but her gaze was murderous, she was glaring at him; her eyes looked cold, almost as cold as Hoth. It was if he was looking at glaciers or a sheet of ice. Ahsoka began to climb to catch up with the man she once called a father, if one looked from the distance, you could not see the two figures climbing on the fallen spire, but you can certainly see the green and blue blades as they clashed. After each clash, Anakin climbed higher when he felt he was losing room as Ahsoka drew near, then his eyes gazed at what was meeting them at the end of the lava river… it was a lava fall, then seeing some loose cables, an idea came to his mind. He just hoped this worked. Leaping away from Ahsoka, Anakin caught the cable, his hand catching it; the momentum caused him to swing forward, of course nothing seems to stop Ahsoka as she caught another cable. Anakin's cable swung him back towards Ahsoka, as she swung towards him; like swinging on a vine, their lightsabers met. That was when Anakin saw a platform just floating at the bottom, it was perfect, letting the Force guide him, he let go of the cable and landed perfectly onto the platform. He stood there, waiting for Ahsoka, unless she perishes in the lava fall, which he highly doubts, she's too good of a fighter to die so easily. The Clone Wars taught her to grow up quickly, by 20BBY she was sixteen but had the maturity of a seasoned Commander and Lieutenant General, who would have made a great General. Then her experience during the Trandoshan Hunt taught her how to steel herself and survive, use her wits when she unfairly had no weapon.

Ahsoka on the other hand, landed back onto the structure that was on its last legs, about to be consumed by the lava fall. It then became horizontal as it fell over the fall, allowing her to run along it, ignoring the extreme heat given off by the lava. Using a Force powered jump, she landed on the head of a small droid whose duty was seemingly to harvest lava cubes. At this stage she should be calling herself Darth Véurr, but a part of herself still believed she is Ahsoka Tano, using the Force, she has overridden control of the droid, as it flew over to Anakin's position; as he waited patiently. After staring at each other for a few seconds, the two fought once more, neither side getting an actual hit on one another, they were too evenly matched. A Master knows his Apprentice, just as well the Apprentice knows his/her Master. They then stopped for a quick breather, as Anakin fixed his stance, but he decided to speak.

"I have failed you, Ahsoka." He started off, "I have failed you.",

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take power." Anakin could not believe he was hearing this. His Snips really believes Palpatine's lies!?

"Ahsoka, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" He said to her, seeing if there was any sliver of the Ahsoka he knew, in there, somewhere. He is attempting to see if he can get Snips to come to her senses.

"In my point of view, it is the Jedi that are evil." That confirmed in Anakin's mind Snips is gone. She is… completely and utterly consumed by the dark, she isn't the same person that Plo Koon brought to the temple when she was three years old; no longer the same person he first met on Christophis. That snarky, snippy, pain in the ass, fourteen year old Padawan, who was suddenly landed in his tutelage. Then she made him so proud after becoming the youngest Padawan, at seventeen to face the Jedi Knight Trials and succeed; the youngest Jedi Knight the Order had to date. Ahsoka literally crashed into his life like a pod racer, a ship or a speeder. She was actually the best thing to come into his life, but when all this happened, when Snips betrayed them all, it hurt him, just like it hurt Padmé and Obi-wan. If he knew this was his former Padawan's future, he would have done everything in his power to change it, even if it meant breaking the laws of Space-Time. If he was given the rank of Master, he would have access to the vaults in the archive, the holocrons could have helped him prevent this; but this is the now and right now, she can't be saved. Anakin closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Well then you are lost!" He yelled at her. In Ahsoka's perspective, Anakin has betrayed her, he could not see she did this for him, his wife and child; her friend Six and Rex too, the one she loves. She couldn't comprehend why he won't see that, she's protecting her family, even if it meant looking into unorthodox methods; joining the Dark Side maybe unorthodox, but it is giving her things the Light Side would not allow. Now knowing Anakin has turned his back on her, just like Padmé and Obi-wan, they are all traitors and must be killed. They are threats to the Galactic Empire, they could start a resistance and they are the spark it needs, should she let them go. Anakin is the Chosen One and he would be the poster boy of the rebellion should it rise. Ahsoka let out a small sigh, Anakin could see tints of Sith gold through her blue irises. It sickened him.

"This is the end for you, my Master." Raising his lightsaber, Anakin prepared for another clash with the Togruta he claimed as a daughter. He swung low, but Ahsoka jumped over it, landing on his platform. The display became a skill of a blocking and countering lightsaber strikes, it was Form V against Form V, before holding in a lock. Both seeing a stable, but steep rocky plateau, both father and daughter-figure leaped into the air, landing on it and continuing their clash. The fight dragged on as they moved up uphill, the ground becoming much more steeper. It wasn't long before they found themselves along the cliff, leading down into the lava river; it would be a painful death for anyone who falls into it. Ahsoka had Anakin backing towards the cliff edge, she was so consumed in her anger, he wasn't sure if she knew there was a cliff behind him or aware of her surroundings at all. Then… Ahsoka held her lightsaber horizontally and with the Force, she dashed forward, intending to run her sabre through him. It all happened in a split second, it was so fast, Anakin blocked the attack, faltering Ahsoka and it followed it up by cutting off her sword arm, from the elbow; three-quarters of her arm gone, just like his when Count Dooku severed his right arm back in 22BBY. Her lightsaber dropped beside him with a silent clatter. The momentum Ahsoka had from her attack pushed her forward and she tumbled over the cliff, Anakin thought she fell into the lava river, to her death, surprisingly, she grabbed onto the cliff, but it was difficult to keep a good grip with one arm. It was clear she was in pain from losing her right arm. He was sorry, but Ahsoka did bring this upon herself, if she should blame anyone, it is herself. A part of him wanted to put her out of her misery, if he let her live, she will become Palpatine's right hand and who knows what she is capable of doing to enforce the control of the Empire. Yet… as a father to her, a father cannot kill his own child, despite becoming the monster she is now. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead from the exertion of the length of the battle, it really pushed his stamina to its limit, it also mixed with his tears, feeling sorry for her.

"You were a Jedi, Ahsoka!" He screamed at her, as she clawed whatever ground of the cliff she had, trying to pull herself up. "You are meant to destroy evil, not join them! Help bring balance to the Force! Not into the darkness." He began to cry, Ahsoka is gone, it was fully confirmed when her sapphire-blue eyes turned Sith gold and it made his stomach churn. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano is now Darth Véurr, a Lady of the Sith. Skywalker picked up his former Padawan's lightsaber and was about to walk off, leaving her to just… die. Mustering all the anger and rage she had, as her gold eyes glowed like a predator hunting at night, she yelled at Anakin, snarling actually.

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin stopped and immediately clutched his head, feeling his Force Bond to her snap like a piece of rope. It felt weird, the emptiness in his head, it was dead. Those three words broke his bond with Ahsoka, Ahsoka is dead. He is staring at Darth Véurr, the Sith who sent the Jedi Temple up in flames and sacked its knowledge; killed all the Jedi inside and most horrific was slaughtering the Younglings. His daughter is no more.

"You were my daughter, Ahsoka." He cried, "I loved you." With nothing more to say, he walked off, leaving Darth Véurr hanging over the cliff.

 _Back On Padmé's Ship…_

( _Scene: Cockpit, Padmé's Nabooian Transport Ship, Landing Platform, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

The walk back to his wife's ship was begrudgingly slow, like time slowed down or had no meaning at all. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, Anakin wasn't sure if he doomed the galaxy or not, but it was doomed already. He failed as The Chosen One, he failed his duty, the prophecy had it all wrong. The Sith have won, the Republic nothing but ashes and is now the Galactic Empire. He, Obi-wan, Padmé and anyone who supported the Republic, even any surviving Jedi are now exiles, fugitives. The Jedi are hated by the public because of the propaganda Sidious has spread. At the ramp, Obi-wan and C3PO were waiting for his return, he then glanced at the red and white fighter, it was Ahsoka's and now, it will be forgotten. No words were said, except from the droid he built on Tatooine, heavily insisting they leave Mustafar. Obi-wan saw Ahsoka's lightsaber in his brother's hand, but he question him; he wasn't in the right state at the moment. Right now, his concern was Padmé and their child's survival, he does not know what damage Force Choking could have caused. Getting inside, the ramp closed behind them. Anakin made himself comfortable in the co-pilot seat as Obi-wan checked on Padmé for him, as C3PO piloted the ship. Anakin ran his hand over his face, trying to dry the tears from his ashen covered face. He didn't know what to do, his bond is broken, shattered like a piece of glass or snapped like a rope, she was too far from saving. Sidious got what he wanted: the galaxy to rule, a new apprentice… everything. The part of him that was a father to her, his heart screamed for Ahsoka, but she's gone. She made it very clear with three simple words. She became what they were supposed to defeat. Now:

She is a slave to the Galactic Empire.

 _"I hate you!"_ ,

She is a slave to the Dark Side.

 _"I hate you!"_ ,

She is a slave to her Master Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine.

 _"I hate you!"_ ,

She is a slave, bound in chains of darkness.

 _"I HATE YOU!"_ ,

Those three words will haunt him forever. They are forever burned into his mind.

 _Fin_.

* * *

 **Well, I hope everyone has their emotions intact. Anyone who correctly translated the title, gets a gold star.**

 **Be patient with me and my _Power Rangers_ fics will come out of hiatus.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
